I Never Told You That
by hanny-hasy
Summary: This one shot takes place in the future. Naruto is Hokaga and Sasuke works as Anbu. See what happens if Naruto and Sasuke drink too much sake! NaruSasu. a little smut. Enjoy!


**I Never Told You That…**

Their clothes are spread all over the ground of the Hokage office. Carefully Naruto moves his heavy eye lids. Behind his eyes he feels a dumb pressure. His skull seems too small for his brain and therefore he can't think straight. This is the worst hangover he experienced since ages. Slowly he turns his head and finds Sasuke lying beside him. Naked. What the hell has happened? Bit for bit the memories find their way back into his mind…

Naruto was sitting in his Hokage office when the Anbu unit Sasuke is leading came back from a long and dangerous mission. He was happy to see his best friend again after this long time. Secretly he always fears that one day Sasuke won't come back from a mission and leave the village again. This fear has brought him countless of sleepless night, though he would never admit this. To celebrate the good work he invited the whole unit to have food and drinks in the bar near his workplace.

"Kampai!"

Glasses filled with sake slammed against each other for countless times. The mood was hilarious and everybody was drunk fast. After a time the people left the bar until only Naruto and Sasuke were left.

"Eh, Sasuke! Do you want to play a game with me?"

"We're no little kids, Dobe."

"Come on! It'll be fun. It's called The-I-Never-Told-You-That-Game"

"Geez. What ever….You start?"

"Ok, let's see. I never told you that I have vertigo."

"Naruto, everybody knows that. You have to tell me something I don't know. Well, I never told you that I'm scared of dogs."

"Of course you are. You're just like a cute cat." Naruto babbled while fantasizing about a cat-eared Sasuke.

They both had a lot of sake and with the time they got talkative. After a few rounds things got intense when it was Sasukes turn again.

"I never told you that I don't really like girls."

Silence. Naruto had always guessed this. Despite his uncountable admirers he never had a girlfriend. Maybe know was the time to tell Sasuke what he always wanted to tell him.

"I never told you that I like you. I want you to be more than just as a friend. I never told you that I have always admired you. I never told you that I think that you are the most beautiful human being in the world. … Um … What am I talking about? Ehem, I think we should go now. Just forget what I was saying."

"No. I don't want to."

Naruto was too confused to answer. But he didn't had the chance to answer, though. Sasuke got up from his chair and leaned over the table. His face was only centimetres away from Narutos. In the next moment Naruto felt Sasukes lips on his own. They were just like Naruto had always imagined. Soft, warm and wet. The kiss only lasted for a second but Narutos heart was racing like he ran ten miles.

"Did you like that?" Sasuke asked.

"H-how can you ask that? You're drunk. We should go already."

"Yes, maybe I'm drunk. But you didn't answer my question."

"I liked it." This was the worst day ever. Naruto had revealed his secret feelings and now he had to admit that he liked to be kissed by a boy.

"I don't mind, if we go on." Sasuke said with a blushing face.

That was too much. Naruto had never thought to see this expression in Sasukes face. He grabbed his hand and led him into the Hokage office which was just around the corner. After he closed the door Naruto couldn't restrain. He kissed Sasuke again. But this time the kiss was not shy and short like the first one. Now Naruto wanted more than just the lips of his friend. He licked over Sasukes lips and softly nibbles on them. Sasuke responded by opening his lips allowing Naruto to explore his mouth. When Narutos tongue enters Sasukes hot mouth he found the other mans tongue caressing his own. The feeling from the two tongues fighting for dominance was greater than everything Naruto had ever experienced. Moans filled the office and Naruto was glad that it was late in the night and nobody would disturb them. He ran his hand through the silky dark hair and than along the soft pale neck. After a moment of hesitation Narutos hand went under the cloth of his friend. Now he could feel the well-defined muscles on his stomach. He felt that the muscles tensed when Naruto touched there.

"You're body is responding to my touch." Naruto said with a seductive grin.

"Not only mine."

Naruto removed the shirt Sasuke was wearing and starts stroking over his stomach, his chest and his shoulders. Sasukes skin was really pale just like he never saw any sun and Naruto imagined how sexy love bruises would look on him. While he was sucking on a soft place of Sasukes neck Narutos hands massaged the hard nipples.

"Oi, stop sucking at my neck, Dobe! This will leave a mark!" Sasuke managed to say between his moans.

"I want to show everyone that you belong to me. But of course I can suck else where…"

"What? Ahnnng…"

Naruto kneeled in front of Sasuke a bit undecided how to go on. Slowly he opened Sasukes pants and removed the hindering fabric. Now he could see the hard cock in all its glory.

"Don't look at it! That's embarrassing!"

But Naruto didn't stop to stare. Slowly he touched the penis and stroked it. Up and down and up and down. The moans were getting louder and faster. Encouraged from this respond of pleasure Naruto started to lick Sasukes length. He licks in small circles on the top of the shaft and pumps with his hands.

"Ahn, stop! I'm going to cum…!"

And so he did. The white sperm gushed out of his sex and right in Narutos face.

"I'm sorry. I told you to stop."

"It's all right. I like to be covered in your cum."

"You sound like a pervert!"

"Do you mind if we go all the way?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Ehm. I don't really know how…" Sasuke was blushing again.

"Let's try it. Can you turn around and face the wall?"

Sasuke did what Naruto asked for. Naruto was looking at Sasukes back view and was thinking once again how beautiful everything on Sasuke was. Now he stepped right behind the dark haired man and started to massage his butt.

"Sasuke, can you spread your legs a little?"

Now Naruto had a good look at the entrance. Slowly he massaged the muscle until he was able to insert one finger.

"Ah! Just what are you doing? This feels weird!"

"I'll be gentle and I promise to stop if you wish."

"Ok, go on."

With his inserted finger Naruto carefully stretches the muscle until two and eventually three fingers fit in. Then he gently put his rock hard cock inside. He could never imagine how hot and tight and just good this feels. He heard Sasuke flinch.

"Are you ok?

"Yes, you can move now."

And so Naruto did. He began to thrust into Sasukes wetness and with his free hand he stroked his length which was hard once again. He increased the pace of the thrusts until he felt like he was going to cum. With loud love moans he finally ejaculated within Sasuke.

Too exhausted to talk they just lie down on the office floor and fell asleep.

…That's what happened last night. The memories streaming into Narutos head make him blush. Did he really just have sex with Sasuke? Here, in the Hokage office, out of all places? He hears Sasuke wakeing up. He's scared of what Sasuke will say.

"Hey, Naruto! Do you know what happened last night? I remember and I don't regret it."

"Really?"

"Do you think I let you do this kind of things if I don't love you?"

"You- what?"

"I love you"

The end

**Note:**

**Thank you for reading! English is not my mother tongue so I hope I didn't make too much mistakes! But I'm still practising.**

**I hope you liked my story and I hope that the characters aren't too OOC. (The vertigo thing is just a head canon of mine)**

**Bye 3**


End file.
